Star of Space
by Ghost-Morgan
Summary: Constance and her sister Xena join Starfleet so they can work in space…and be way from their parent …on the way they will find love and be reunited with someone form their past …there brother. Kirk/OC and McCoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my lovely reader I am now starting to write a Star Trek Story. **

**I don't own any of the star trek character I only own Constance, Xena..Zack…Aspen…Ebony. It will be a Kirk/oc and Bones/oc. One thing first the year of Kirk birth was 2233 the same year of the USS Kelvin went down. The story takes place in the 2009 film of star trek, it star in the year 2243 to the year 2255 when Kirk becomes caption. **

Constance was born on the star date of 2239 on the month of January 5th being the younger sibling of Zack and Xena was born the same Year of 2235 Making them twin and the oldest of course. The Mother of the two was on the USS Kelvin as Medical Nurse. When the ship went down with it Caption George Kirk. The mom who is Named Ebony escaped with the other …then on met a Space Pirate Aspen who wanted to change his way, and Join Starfleet with his Oldest Brother Christopher Pike. Aspen had grown up with two older Brother and one younger brother and each being eleven … At the age of 15 he had watch his older brother Christopher join Starfleet and had grown jealous, so he had become a space pirate

Ebony and Aspen both got married in the year 2234 … making Ebony at the age of twenty - five and Aspen thirty –three. When One year of Marriage they had Xena and Zack. Then Four year later Constance was born making her the baby of the family.

Ebony the mother was describe as beautiful. With long brown hair and beautiful Hazel brown eye and Ivey skin. She wasn't you call your tallest girl only standing up to 5'7. At the age of nineteen went to Starfleet and trained to be Medical Nurse. She was the best next to the doctor, even promoting her to head nurse. She the best at what she does. Now being forty- three she had retired and now work a head nurse in a hospital.

Aspen was the father to be, with blond now gray hair of old age approach. With eye as amber it can be. Growing up he was always tall now be the high of 6'5, and Olive skin tone color. At the age of sixteen he met a couple of guy who own a rusty ship and they begin to live in space and steal other thing form other ship. But in 2233 he was caught on the USS Kelvin and in prison of it, when the USS Kelvin was attack by Narada , he had escaped and met Ebony who changed him and now a weapon maker for Starfleet which is fine with him . He is now in fifty –one the year 2243.

Zack was the twin of sister Xena who not too happy about being three minute. Zack is the barley taller than the dad standing at the height of 6'2. , He is the younger version of his father, blonde hair and bright amber eyes. But in 2243 he barley eight year old and his life hasn't even started. But in the in the future of thing he will be forgotten.

Xena of the age of eight, she is smart for her age. In the future she will do great thing. Her looks will bring down any men down. Ivory skin like her mother will light brown hair with a hint of blonde. Eyes of amber and brown mixed, the height of 5'4 the height of an average women.

Then their Constance, four year of age in the year 2243. In the future many trouble will come within her duty and off duty…more of personal life style problem. Her looks will be known in future with beautiful Dark brown, and bright Hazel brown eye, and perfect soft olive skin, and being short of the height of 5'0 .

**March 26, 2243 in farm house in Texas. **

Constance watch her older brother as he packed to run away, being eight year and all. Four year old Constance didn't know what to think of it.

"Are you really going to go Z" her tiny voice said

"No not really "He said as he sat on his bed then he waved her over .Constance little feet had walk into his room and on to his bed.

"Then why pack" she asked at the time she said Xena walked by …with her music player and headphone into her ears. Her wonder to her twin room and saw the scene.

"Hey what going on here" she said with her voice of wonder.

"It just I feel left out and all" he said with sad tone in his voice. "Forget it let go to sleep now goodnight girls" he said. Both girl left the room with sad looks upon their face. They both had walked to their own room.

Constance knew one thing on her mind that he will leave for real one day.

As time went by Zack did leave at the age of sixteen. One night he went off. No note at all …father saw it coming…and Mother had locked her self in her room for days then …then one day we all forgotten about him.

At the age of fifteen Constance knew one thing that is next year she will join Starfleet. Also her sister Xena had agree to go along with her on join the parent were both really happy for them.

**Next chapter will have them both entering Starfleet…and so on I hoped you had enjoyed - Morgan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my reader... Here chapter TWO and I hope you enjoy it**

Constance is the one who was so naïve about thing in life …many thought had crossed her mind …why does that happed and what was that meaning…who and how thing come to be, but one thing she was sure about was joining Starfleet and that was the only thing she wanted…once she joined she will join the operation division …either for security, Engineer, or Tactical. She will probably will do the Tactical, since she can handle ship's phasers, torpedoes, and shields, since her dad was weapon maker and all. She will love to work on the bridge.

Xena is more the caring about other people heath and all…Constance is like that but can never see herself as doctor. So when Xena goes to Starfleet …she is join the science division. Through that she go on and being the class of the mental health…aka being a counselor and all…working on the starship. She will have own work place not with other …the way she likes it. She love to work with people through their problem. She even have the power to relieve a person form their duties.

The day before Xena and Constance leave their parents are going to have a going way party for them inviting friends form high school. Constance didn't agree with it at all. Yeah she did make friend but she never what to see them ever again …because some of them she couldn't stand being their friend. Xena was another story she well was miss popular …boy will line up to her door to get least a date with her…but she will turn them down gently …having them asking Constance out …making her the second best…which didn't really bug Constance at all …she will always say they don't have brain when they what to see girl legs that when they go brain dead. Xena will laugh and say that is very true…don't get them wrong …Xena had boyfriend for two year …let just say this boyfriend was her first for everything, Constance had boyfriend for about 5 month or so…they never kissed or anything…because Constance wasn't in love with him ..A first kiss should be special she would say… and he wasn't that special someone.

Party was boring for Constance …the whole time she was looking at window counting the minute until the next day…until someone tapped on her shoulder...she turned around to see her one of her high school friend ..The girl stood up to about 6'0 …had flawless skin and big blue eye and pale blonde hair…Greyson...

"Hey Constance" her voice was loud and had annoying screech to it.

"Hey Greyson" tiny voice of Constance said…everyone will say the Constance had very cute voice which her sister had a voice of music.

"I can't believe you're going to Starfleet…" Constance drained out her voice and focus her attention back to the window …the conversation was all was the same in school.

"So if it okay with you" Constance was confused okay with what.

"I am sorry say that again"

"Ugh I said if it all right if I hook up with your ex "she said rolling her eyes at her.

"Go ahead …I don't care" Greyson blue eyes had brighten up and gave Constance a hug and thank her and said good luck with her dream... Constance smiled and waved her off. Xena amber brown eye landed on her brown hazel one …Xena rolled her eye gave Constance goofy face.

After the party …Ebony cried into her kids shoulder say that they are growing up to fast…Aspen kept say that he was proud for them …the two girl went off to bed.

Constance Pov

I woke up to the sun shining to my face…I had now the brightest smile upon my face….I walked up to my bathroom… and took a nice warm shower…when I got out I a put on my Red long sleeve shirt with black shorts and black combat boots. I comb out my long brown hair into and French braids, that starts form my right ear to my left side. I put on little bit of make up on. I walked down the stairs of the house that I was about to leave. When I had walked in the sitting room. My sister was their wearing a bright blue t-shirt with some jean. She was put in high ponytail. My mother was there with Father

"Morning" I said as I seated myself down on the long sofa couch with my sister.

"Good morning Dear "she said as her voice sounded little sad but had still had that pride to it.

Living San Francisco had it perks, so Father is going to drive us to the school.

"Ready to Dad" Xena said

"Yeah say goodbye to your mother girls"

"Bye mother" we had both said

Uncle Pike said he will meet us their today since he had just got back from Iowa, and we will get are junior officer uniform for the Academy.

3rd Pov

Both girl enter the car as Aspen got to driving. Both girl were nervous and excited to a new chapter of their lives. When they had got their both girl grab their stuff and enter the school gates.

"Let go find uncle pike or someone" Xena said as she looked around

"Hello so you two a new right follow me" A boy had said , he was tall standing up to about 5'9 or so he short cut black hair and Green eye, he had on a Senior Officer Uniform on . He took us to office and told us to wait here with the other.

After about hour later, Uncle Pike came through the door we had just enter. He looked at us and told us to fallow him to his office.

"So here is your uniform and you should be happy that I got you too share a room so you to are roommates "he said

After that they both walked to the their dorm, as they walking Constance ran into very attractive man, who looked around twenty- two.

"Sorry" Constance said looking into the stranger Blue eye. His eye were the like the ocean, they were very beautiful.

"it my pleasure to ran into beautiful girl like yourself" He said , the man was tall alright 6'0 foot tall, he had this dark blonde hair "Jim Kirk" as he put out his hand, Constance took his hand into here

"Constance "She said as she let goes "this is my sister Xena, nice meeting "

As they walked was Xena stopped in front the Man named Jim

"Nice try but she only sixteen and you're not get at me either "Xena said

"Don't worry about it" he said walked away

Oh Starfleet

**So here chapter Two and I hope you will enjoy this chapter - Morgan**


	3. Chapter 3

Three Year later

During the year the girl were just in the right state of mind…during the Three year Constance turned nineteen and Xena was now twenty three. Constance was now second best in her Tactical class, the first was a senior officer was always picked for doing the Kobayashi Maru tested. Xena was always at her best when it came to the counseling, best in her class.

Constance made a friend, Her named was Uhura , they both met as Constance was walking toward the lunch room , when she had got lunch she set down , at the time a girl and friend walked by the table and asked sit with her , and since then Constance and Uhura were friend you can say they were best friend , Constance other was friend was flirt, which was course was Jim Kirk , yeah he tried to flirt with her , but she ignore him when he did, but he was also good friend . Xena didn't not approve of the friendship, but Constance had told her that he was good man at heart, but still until this day Xena did not like him one bit, and those two will never talk, since they always fighting with each other about Constance and other fact., since Jim found out about little miss Xena little crush on one of his friend.

It true Xena had fell in deep hole when she started to talk to Jim friend best friend McCoy or Léonard or aka Bones as Jim calls him, As those two became friend Xena develop a small crush on the guy and well Jim makes fun of hear . Xena doesn't know it Bones feels for her like that but she not giving up all, And Constance well no one really know about it she likes anyone.

"I am taking the Kobayashi Maru again" Jim said as he walked with Bones and Constance

"Again Jim" Constance said

"Bones, doesn't it bother you that no one's ever passed the test?" Jim said to Bones

"Jim, it's the Kobayashi Maru. NO one passes the test, and no one goes back for seconds, let alone thirds "Bones said

"And I want you guy to be there, yeah I have to study" Jim said as he pat bones on the shoulder and gave Constance wink. Constance rolled her eye

"Study my ass" Bones said as he looked at Constance

"Hey" Xena said as she walked up to the two

"Hey Sis" Constance said as she turned to look at her

"Oh Constance you were chosen to do the Kobayashi Maru this time for your friend" Xena said making a gaging noise when she mentioned my friend

"Yeah, I can't wait" Constance said "I have to study"

"Ok so Bones how about some lunch with me" Xena said

The two went to lunch

Constance was study

Jim well he was doing what Jim does best

Constance walked back to her room, it was almost past nine pm. As she walked past she saw Jim standing their getting the door shut in front of him.

"Well we meet here again Jim" Constance said as her eye travel up and down his body, she was female and of course she will think Jim was a very attractive man, she will be crazy if she didn't not.

"Ha, why you up so late princess" He said as he Blue eye scanned her face, as they met her brown eyes.

"I needed to study, and don't call me princess" she said

"Study for what, aren't on top of your class already" He said

"For the Kobayashi Maru of course, didn't you hear I am the Tactical officer" she said as her eye lit up, Jim smiled as she seem happy to talk about being a Tactical Officer. Yeah she is one closest friend, but she was special, last year, When her eighteen birthday can, he made a promise to himself that he will not fall for her, because Jim kirk never fall in love, and that the way he is, He thinks that he will never be good enough for her.

"Yeah well good luck" he said as he came back from his trains of thoughts.

"Yeah and good luck to you, third times a charm right" She said as she about to walk way

"This time I will and I will be Caption of my own ship and you fall for me like the others" He said laughing at the joke he had said

"Yeah" she said as she was now walking toward her room, but stopped and turn to Jim "maybe falling for you won't be too bad", just by saying that Jim smiled and walked to his room, maybe she is worth it, to fall for, and break the promise.

Kobayashi Maru test

Jim walked in as he looked around, he spotted Constance talking to Uhura, and Constance looked at him and smiled and mouth to him "Good Luck". He flashed her smile.

"Hey bones ready" He said

"Just what I need" Bones said as the test started

"We are receiving a distress signal from the U.S.S. Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them" Uhura said as she turned her sit to face Jim

Jim seated their smile like he just won the lottery said "Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them... CAPTAIN."

"Two Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone and are locking weapons on us" Bones said as he rolled his eye

"That's okay" Jim said

"That's okay" Bones said repeating what Jim said

"Yeah, don't worry about it" Jim said

"Three more Klingon warbirds decloaking and targeting our ship. I don't suppose this is a problem either" Bones said getting annoyed with this.

"They're firing, Captain" Constance said as her eye met Jim blue eyes.

"Alert Medical Bay to prepare to receive ALL crew members from the damaged ship" Jim said glance around as he eye met with Constance again, as she turned around

"And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons, Captain?" Uhura said with matter fact tone

"Alert Medical" Jim said

"Our ship's being hit" Bones said as Constance turn around to say "Shields at sixty percent"

"I understand" Jim said, Constance turned around and give out small light giggle as her thought rang "is he not taking this seriously?"

"Well, should we - I dunno - fire back?" Bones said getting in getting real annoyed

"No" Jim said pulling out red apple out of nowhere, and taking a bit of it.

"Of COURSE not" Bones said

Then all sudden the power shut off then came back on.

"Hm. Arm photons. Prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds." Jim said now facing Constance.

"Yes sir" Constance said push some codes to get the warbirds ready to fire.

"Jim, their shields are still up!" Bones said

"Are they" Jim said, bones started to check to make sure.

"No... They're not." Bones said

"Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should do. Let's not waste ammunition." Jim said mostly talking to Constance, As they begin to fire Constance turned away to see Jim point a fake gun with his finger and pretend to fire one of own , Constance smiled at the test ended .

"So! We've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one on board was injured AND the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is... underway." Jim said as he takes a big bite of is apple.

After the test Constance walked up to him

"I don't how you did it but good job maybe I am falling at your feet Future Caption" Constance said smiling and walking way.

"What was that all about" Bones said

"it nothing …She just so surprising don't you think Bones" Jim said as he watching Constance walk away , as Xena met her Half way and turned to toward them and gave Jim dirty look, Jim got the chills form the glare , Bones looked at his friend and gave him worried ,,oh poor Jim


End file.
